


Getting Mucklucky

by pqlaertes



Category: due South
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pqlaertes/pseuds/pqlaertes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mucklucks in the corner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Mucklucky

"Ow."

"Ray?"

"Fucking tripped over your fucking eskimo shoes and fucking skinned my fucking knee."

"I'm sorry." Benny scooped him up from the corner and carried him easily to the bed, but didn't let him down.

"Ow." Ray grumbled softly.

"Shall I kiss it better?"

"I don't _believe_ you said that."

Benny dropped his head to where Ray's knee hung over his arm, His lips stung against the scrape.

"Ow."

"I'm . . ." This time he kissed Ray's mouth, whispered into it, "Sorry."

And somehow, when the time came, Ray found himself able to bear putting weight on his knee after all.

 

===

1996

for James


End file.
